What do You Want?
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Ally Dawson is always one to put whatever people want before her own needs, but what happens when Austin asks her what she wants? *one shot*


**Hello theree! So this is a one shot that has been in my mind all day and it's also based off a personal experience but it isn't all true cause the experience that this is based off of we stayed just friends. Anyway I hope that you guys liked it! Also I will try to update my story LLYSWM tomorrow so watch out for that as well! :)) anyway have an amazing day and please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I laughed as I sat in class some what paying attention to what the teacher was saying but was looking over at Austin who was sticking his tongue out at me. "Ally eyes up here" my teacher said as I stopped laughed and nodded before looking back at Austin who mouthed 'sorry'.

Austin and I have been friends since sixth grade and I've been his song writer for the past two years. Now it's our sophomore year of high school and he's been going out with one of my close friends Cassidy for the past two years. And so what if I have a small kinda big crush on him no one needs to know that.

The bell then rang and we all left the classroom "oo you got in trouble" Cassidy said as she walked holding hands with Austin and as I walked next to them "yeah all thanks to your boyfriend" I said glaring at Austin who laughed. "Hey it's not my fault I'm so funny" I said as I rolled my eyes and we all walked to the busy staircase "well I'll see you guys at lunch" I said as I began to walk down the stairs before Austin said "wait come the long way with us!" I smiled and shook my head "no thanks I'll let you two lovebirds have some time to yourselfs" I said as Austin nodded before I turned away and walked down the crowded staircase.

"So Sadie's is tonight! Are you guys going with anyone?" Cassidy asked as I took a bite into my corn dog "of course! Jace is going with me" Trish said as I smiled, "I already got asked by Carrie" Dez said as Austin high fived him. "Well what about you Ally?" Austin asked looking at me as I looked down at my ticket that I was playing with in my lap "no I bought a single ticket the Ally-nator is going solo" I said as Austin smiled "well we should all meet up there! We can all be your date" Austin said as everyone else nodded and I smiled. "Aw thanks guys!" I said smiling. "Oo our theme can be hm I know bikers!" Cassidy said as I raised an eyebrow at her before I shook my head and laughed.

We then heard the first bell "let's go people" I said as I got up while everyone else took they're happy time making their way down the stairs. I walked down the hallway and looked back to see everyone else far behind me which made me laugh then I heard someone run up behind me "Damn Ally you're fast" Austin said as we walked up the stairs. "Ha well you guys are just slow my legs might be short but they're fast" I said smiling as Austin laughed then we stopped in a corner of the hallway. "Wait why are you going alone? I thought you were going to ask Da-*cough* -ass" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at his nickname for him. "I realized I didn't want to anymore" I said looking down as Austin tilted his head and opened his mouth when I gasped as I saw two seniors throwing fists at one another. Austin pushed me behind him into the corner then went in front of me so I wouldn't get hit. I heard people chanting fight! Fight! as I covered my eyes I then heard some yelling from cops and the crowd cleared I then saw Austin turn around and look down at me "you alright?" Austin asked me concerned as I smiled up at him "yeah thanks for covering me" I said as Austin smiled and shrugged his shoulders "I just know you hate fights and I didn't want you to get hurt" Austin said as I smiled then Cassidy came around the corner "hey guys! Did you see that? Man there's been so many fights lately, well Austin we should get to our class! See you tonight Ally" Cassidy said before I waved bye to them and made my way to Spanish class.

* * *

I sighed as I put on my red lipstick looking down at my outfit. I was wearing a black t-shirt and a leather jacket then some black 'leather' leggings and some black high heel boots. I then curled my hair up and twirled around before I checked my phone looking at the text Trish sent me saying she would meet me there since Jace was taking her out to dinner. I chuckled at myself as I walked downstairs knowing I was the only one out of my friends to go without a date. "Have fun tonight honey! I have to head out of a convention but I'll be back tomorrow night" My dad said as he walked out the door with me. "Thanks dad I will! Have a good trip!" I said as I hugged my dad before I got into my car. I was one of the older ones in my grade so I was already sixteen so I could drive. I drove down to the school and searched for a parking spot and finally found one, I then walked inside and showed them my school ID then walked over to Austin who was standing there.

He was in a black t-shirt that fit him very well and some black jeans along with a leather jacket. I waved to Austin as I walked over to him and I saw Austin smile at me then his eyes looked up and down my body making me blush. "Hey where is everyone?" I asked "well Cassidy went to the bathroom and Trish, Jace, Dez, and Carrie are in there" Austin said pointing to the gym that he was standing outside of. "But I wanted to wait for you" Austin said as I smiled "aw well thank you" I said then I saw Cassidy walk out and ha wow we were wearing almost the same thing except my t-shirt was high while here's had a plunging neckline and I'm sure she was wearing tights. Cassidy has always been the bold one in our friendship, we all then walked inside. It was so hot and crowded I began to wonder why I came then Cassidy suggested that we all got photos. Carrie and Dez took one along with Trish and Jace and Austin and Cassidy then I went up by myself looking like a loser. Then right before the man took the photo Austin ran over to me "here I want to be in your photo you looked so alone" Austin said as I smiled then Austin went behind me and gave me moose ears which made me laugh and then the photo was taken. I payed the money and got the photo and smiled at it sighing knowing it was just a friendly photo to him before I slipped it in my pocket.

The dance had gone until ten but I was bored at it was nine thirty I saw it was a slow song and I was just standing on the sideline before I decided to leave I walked out I went to the bathroom quickly and then was about to leave when I heard Austin call my name I turned around and saw Cassidy and him walking over to me. "Hey why are you leaving?" Austin asked me as I sighed "well I am kinda bored and Sadie's is more of a couple thing anyway" I said as I smiled at Austin who looked almost sad? I then waved goodbye and walked out.

I smiled as I put the photo of Austin and I in my locker before I looked at Cassidy and Trish who were talking "yeah her and her best friend got into a fight because she went out with her ex-boyfriend. Which is horrible cause if like I broke up with Austin you guys wouldn't date him or anything right?" Cassidy asked us as we both nodded our heads even though my mind was quietly saying no. "Of course not" Trish said as I nodded my head and said "yeah no way! That-that wouldn't be even cool" I said awkwardly as Cassidy and Trish looked at me confused as I laughed nervously before I then walked away.

* * *

It was the last day of school finally except it was on a freaking Monday most people ditched but of course I couldn't bring myself to do that. Except all of my other friends could except Austin which was super cause I had been trying to not be alone with him for a while now since my crush was annoyingly getting bigger and bigger. "Looks like it's just you and me Ally" Austin said as I laughed as we walked down the hallway. "Yeah I mean thanks for coming I know you didn't want to" I said as we stopped in front of my spanish classroom. "Yeah I know but I didn't want you to be stuck here all by yourself" Austin said as I laughed and the bell rang. "Well do you want to come to my french class with me? French and Spanish are almost the same thing" Austin said as I laughed and said "as flattering as that sounds I'm good but I'll uh see you around I guess" I said as I gave Austin a hug before he said "you will! We're hanging out over the summer Dawson!" Austin said as I laughed and then walked inside my nearly empty classroom.

I yawned as I walked around my kitchen looking for something to eat my dad was out of town again and Trish wasn't available and Cassidy had been at a camp so I was incredibly bored. I then heard someone ring my doorbell I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it to be surprised to see Austin standing there. "Hey can I come in?" Austin asked me as I nodded opening the door for him we then walked into my kitchen and he sat down on a stool. "I think Cassidy cheated on me" Austin said as my eyes widened "what? Why would you think that?" I asked as Austin sighed "well there is this guy at her camp named Elliot and supposedly they have been flirting and everyone there has been telling her to dump me and go out with Elliot. My friend who goes there told me I mean I texted her but she hasn't replied" Austin said sighing as I walked over to him and rubbed small circles on his back with my hand. "Hey it's gonna be fine I bet she'll reply and it will all be sorted out" I said as Austin chuckled and said "I hope so. Hey Ally can I tell you something and promise to just pretend that I never told you?" Austin asked me as my heart rate sped up ever so quickly "um sure" I stammered trying to keep a calm face as Austin sighed. "So I kinda like you but I just it's weird okay just um pretend I didn't say that nevermind I should go" Austin said as I was stunned at what he said. I then grabbed Austin's arm and said "hey it's fine that you um-told me. We'll pretend that you didn't say anything. Let's go to a movie get your mind off this" I said as Austin smiled and nodded before we headed out to the movies.

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom with Trish she was going on and on about her and Jace while I stayed quite "Ally what's wrong?" Trish asked me as I raised an eyebrow "how do you know something is wrong?" I asked as she smiled "Ally I've been your best friend since kindergarten I know when something's wrong so just tell me" Trish said as I sighed and said "Austin told me he liked me. And the thing is I like him to but I know it couldn't ever happen cause it's already going to be so weird when we get back with all the cheating rumors and I can't date him since Cassidy said no to that" I said all in one breath as Trish looked at me and smirked. "Well I knew it! But yeah well hm this is hard but I mean how much do you like Austin?" Trish asked me I opened my mouth about to speak when the doorbell rang. Trish and I then went downstairs and I opened the door to see Austin standing there "I just um realized I had this thing I needed to go to so uh yeah bye" Trish said as I looked at her while she smiled at me and walked out then I looked back at Austin "come on in" I said as Austin walked inside and sat down on the coach. "Cassidy broke up with me." Austin said as I sighed and sat down next to him "I'm sorry Austin. It's her loss" I said as Austin shook his head "it really isn't, she told me she wanted to go out with the other guy" Austin said as I sighed again wanting to make him feel better somehow.

"Well that was a huge mistake of her's because anyone who would date you would be lucky" I said as Austin smiled then looked up at me our faces only a few inches apart. "What if one of those people where you?" Austin asked me as I felt him lean in and then I found myself doing the same then I remembered what Cassidy said as I pulled away just before our lips would connect. "I'm sorry I-you um have to go. You-you don't want this this is just a re bond no um please go" I stammered getting off the couch and looking only at the ground and opened the door as Austin sighed and walked out the door, I then shut it and slid down the wooden door with my head in my hands. What is going on?

* * *

It was raining and I was at the grocery store getting some food for my dad since he was sick, I walked out and saw Austin was walking inside our eyes connected and Austin walked over to me as I began to run to my car then one of the handles of my bags broke and cans went everywhere. Austin ran over to me and helped me pick them up I didn't look at him as I put the groceries in my trunk. "Ally please talk to me" Austin said as I shook my head and got into the car then I heard one of my other car doors close and saw Austin was sitting the passenger's seat. "Ah! Austin! Get out of my car!" I said as Austin shook his head "no I'm not leaving until I get to talk to you" Austin said as I shook my head and said "then I'll leave" I said knowing I would have to go back as I walked out of my car then Austin ran after me and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't leave. "Ally please just talk to me okay? You haven't replied to any of my texts and I have no idea why" Austin said as I sighed looking at him finally realizing how much I missed those brown eyes of his. "I like you okay? There I said it! And we almost kissed! And I want to be with you but I can't! Cassidy doesn't want me to and it just wouldn't work never date your friends exes!" I said as Austin looked at me shocked "Ally I know that saying as well. But what do you want?" Austin asked me as I sighed "that's-that's not important" I stammered as Austin took a step closer to me. "Ally what do **you** want?" Austin asked me as I sighed noticing how the space between our bodies had disappeared. "I-I um it doesn't matter" I said as Austin chuckled and took one more step towards me. "Ally it's a simple question just give it a simple answer. What do you want?" Austin asked me in a soft whisper making shivers run up and down my spine. I then looked up at Austin who was looking down at me small water droplets were in his hair as I sighed "I want-I want you" I said as Austin smiled. "Funny thing is that I want you too" Austin said before he leaned down and kissed me. Fireworks exploded inside of me causing my knees to go weak as Austin wrapped his arms around my waist holding me as I grabbed his neck pulling his mouth closer to mine. I smiled into the kiss letting all thoughts about what everyone else would say slowly drift away and let the fact that I was kissing Austin Moon take over.

**The end!**

**I hope you guys liked it! I had issues writing it though cause I have jammed my thumb :( so it's been hard to type but I took the cast off for a little which made it a bit easier but still I do apologize if there are flaws! But I hope you guys liked it! Happy Wednesday! I hope you have an amazing day or night depending on when you read this! Please review :))**


End file.
